1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an inkjet printer which performs printing by ejecting inks from inkjet heads.
2. Related Art
An inkjet printer is known which performs printing by ejecting inks from fixed inkjet heads to a sheet while conveying the sheet.
In such an inkjet printer, ink mist is generated around the inkjet heads due to the ejection of the inks from the inkjet heads. The ink mist is carried downstream by an air flow generated by the conveyance of the sheet, and contaminates members such as guide plates which guide the sheet. Accordingly, there is a risk that the printed sheet comes into contact with the members contaminated by the ink mist and is smeared.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-234073 proposes an inkjet printer including: fans attached to a belt roller configured to rotate a conveyor belt of a conveyor which conveys a sheet; and an ink mist processor having a duct and a filter.
In printing by this inkjet printer, the ink mist is sucked into the duct of the ink mist processor by the fans rotating together with the belt roller, and then is caught by the filter. This can reduce the ink mist adhering to guide plates downstream of the conveyor and reduce smears on printed sheets.